


(HIATUS) Revenge

by TheRedRedness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Don't Like Don't Read, Drowning, Evil Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Framed for murder, Gen, Gossip, Kidnapping, Murder, Poison, Rejection, Suicide, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedRedness/pseuds/TheRedRedness
Summary: Marinette couldn't take it anymore, she wants revenge.Thankfully, she has someone who can help her.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 21
Kudos: 54





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I want to write Marinette being evil. Don't judge me, I can't help it!  
> Also, Lila will die in this because she's a bitch and I hate her. (Well, most of the class are going to die.)  
> Inspirations from Yandere Simulator and some other fics I've read.

Why?

Why did Lila have to do this?

Marinette was so happy, but Lila took it away.

Now everyone hates her.

But there are only six peoples who stood by her sides.

Chloe, Marc, her parents, Aurore, and Luka.

Chloe never once believed in Lila and stopped being with Adrien because he knew she was lying but couldn't grow a spine to stand up for himself. She realized how weak he is.

Marc lost all of his feelings for Nathaniel when Lila said she knew a better writer and that she would love to work with them. Marc hesitated but Nathaniel convinced him to let her work with them. It was horrible. Lila spends all of her time chatting with Nathaniel, ignoring Marc. She was telling him how bad Marinette bullied her and she hopes that she could be friends with Marinette.

Marc knew it wasn't true. He was walking by the girl's bathroom when he overheard the threat, he faked to like her but hated her inside. He stopped working with them when Lila asked him to add herself in the comic as she knew Ladybug won't mind because they're best friends. It ended up changing the storyline and Marc couldn't believe that Nathaniel didn't let him know, just thought that he wouldn't mind. Marc quit working with him and decided to work on his own stories instead.

Tom and Sabine would always believe in their own daughter. They didn't raise her to be a bully and a liar.

Aurore also believed in Marinette. When she spoke to one of Marinette's classmates, they said that Lila used to work with KIDZ+ as she is close friends with the host, Alec Cataldi. What they didn't know is that Aurore now works at TVi studio as Mireille's assistant. After school, she went to the studio and asked Alec to see if he knows anyone named Lila. He was confused and said no, that proved her suspicions. Aurore researched what they said, none of them are true as what only popped up are the Ladyblog interviews of her.

Luka always hears his sister talking to Rose about Lila working with Jagged Stone and her being in one of his music. Luka is a huge fan of Jagged Stone so he knows it's not true. He kept trying to tell Juleka that what's she saying it's not true. He kept telling her over and over again until Juleka yelled at him that he's just like Marinette. He called Marinette later that night to ask her what's going on and that's when she told him everything. Luka cares about her the most and promised to take her away when it's all over. He's done trying to convince Juleka. 

They are there for Marinette, but she's still not happy, she's still depressed.

She thought that things will get better as Lila will be exposed someday.

She was wrong.

The last straw was when Marinette was working on a huge project for her fashion designer career. The teacher said that she could only work on it at school, she can't bring it home. So after the art club was over, she puts the project in her locker and went home.

The next day when she returned to school, she found everyone crowding against her locker. She pushed them out of her way to see her project destroyed, also everything else in her locker. Her sketchbook, her pictures, her bags, all ruined. Alya walked up to her and said this.

"You deserve this Marinette! Lila tried to be friends with you and you just bully her because of your jealousy! Not everything is going to go your way Marinette! Adrien is never going to be with you, your designs is never going to get noticed. You are a bitch that will keep pushing everyone away until you die! No one needs you now! Everyone will be happy when you're gone!"

The bell rings for class, everyone left her. Adrien was a part of them, never helped her, just left her to suffer. Marinette could see Lila smirking when they left. She kneed down, picking up pieces of her project, then she broke down crying. Why? Why does this have to happen?

Sniffling and hiccupping, Marinette looked at the clock to see that time went by, it's still the middle of class. She doesn't care about that class anymore.

She looked at her phone to see a text from Chloe asking where is she.

Marinette has had it. She is tired from all of this.

She's not feeling sadness anymore, she is feeling rage now.

She is tired of waiting for this to end. If they want her to do something, then she will!

Picking up the destroyed project and throwing it away in the trash, something has formed in her mind.

She knows what to do to them, and she knows the exact person who can help her.


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets up with someone who will help her and plan about the revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are just going to be working together, that's all. (Like Yandere-chan and Info-chan)
> 
> My sleep is messed up now so I apologize if there are mistakes or if I haven't published in days.

She has the person in mind to help but she has to wait until after school. It is going to be a long day, that's what she thinks. She doesn't care about anyone anymore, except the friends who are on her side. She would never harm them and still protective of them.

Cleaning up the mess and saving designs that hadn't been ripped apart in her bag. She doesn't feel sadness anymore, she's tired of everything. They will get what's coming for them after all of the bullyings they've done to her. Marinette doesn't care about Adrien anymore, Lila or Kagami can have him if they could deal with a weak coward. If he wants to see Marinette hurt, then she'll hurt his friends.

After disposing of the last pieces of the mess, she picks up her bag and went to class. She doesn't care if the teacher yells at her for being late, she thinks Caline should be fired because she's always placing the blame on the victims instead of the bullies and is too dumb to go through Lila's medical records to see if she actually has tinnitus or sprained anything.

The hallways are quiet. Marinette has an emotionless look on her face. She went to the classroom door, opened it, and had everyone looking at her with daggers and disgust looks. "You're late Marinette. I would've asked you to stay after class but I have a meeting so stay after on Monday, okay?" Bustier said, Marinette doesn't give a damn in what she says.

Marinette was about to walk up until she noticed Lila secretly sticking her foot out for her to trip. You know what, she doesn't care so why have them yell at her.

She stomped on Lila's foot hard to have her yank it back while yelling in pain. Everyone but Chloe yelled at her for doing that but she just smiled and walked up the stairs to her desk.

Bustier told everyone to focus again, Marinette looked from the corner of her eye to see Lila whimpering in pain and Aya and Adrien glaring at her. She just gave a smile and waved at them. Alya turned back and Adrien too and started comforting Lila, she knows they won't be together very long.

Lunch time and everyone surrounding Lila as usual, spewing lies while Marinette, Marc, Chloe, and Aurore are sitting and the far back part of the cafeteria. "Lila said she knew about my low grades. She said she knows the world's smartest person that could help me. When I asked her who, she just said some guy's name. When I looked up the guy, it said he is smart, but what she doesn't know is that he's dead and his family decided to keep his death private. It almost like she never did her research!" Aurore said.

"Ugh! Tell me about it. Yesterday, Lila said that she was in a country with a famous model last year and sat on the front row in a fashion event. Little does she know was that I watched that event live from my laptop and I never saw her at the front row!" Chloe said.

She looked to see Marc writing in his book. "What are you writing now Marc?" She trying to be nice to Aurore and Marc now. He looked up, "Just a small story about what's been happening here and what Lila had been doing to Marinette except the characters are different and the girl who plays Lila dies." Marc answered and went back to writing. It ended up giving Marinette an idea on what to do to her. She looked at the group surrounding Lila, she gave an evil smirk and then changed to her normal look when facing her friends again.

"Are you okay from what happened this morning? I'm so sorry about your project." Chloe looks at Marinette with a worried look. "It's fine, I'll convince the teacher to give me some more weeks." She wasn't lying, she'll try to when she has time. "But he's pretty strict with deadlines." Aurore added, "Don't worry, I'll come up with something. Trust me, I'll be fine." Marinette already came up with a solution, she just needs to convince the person she's thinking of to do it.

The last class was okay but she spent half of the time creating a plan, she knows what Miss Bustier is teaching. The class will never know what's coming for them as they practically ignore her like she doesn't exist. Marinette knows that Adrien has fencing practice today so he won't be a problem. The bell rang, meaning that class is over, everyone walked out with Lila, but Chloe walked towards Marinette. "No Sabrina now?" Marinette said, "She is not my BFF anymore, she can go be with that liar. I was going to ask if you wanted to go shopping with me to make you feel better, we can buy new fabrics for your designs!" Marinette felt better from what's Chloe trying to do. She appreciates it.

"I would love to, but do you remember? I have to convince him to give me extra time." Marinette reminded her. "Oh yeah! Well, maybe we can shop soon. See you tomorrow!" Chloe waved and walked down the stairs and left the classroom. Marinette packed up and looked through her phone to see if she has exactly what she needs. Yep, she does. She smiled and left the classroom. The class surrounds Lila as usual, but they're mostly gone by the time fence practice starts. Marinette quietly follows Chloe and stayed far from her to make sure she gets in her limo and leaves. Then she leaves to go to that one person who can help her with her plan.

Gabriel Agreste.

And she has exactly what she needs to convince him. Thanks to a small help from Marc who taught her a few things last year.

She walked/run to the mansion. She would've used the yo-yo but she didn't want people to see Ladybug when there's no akuma, so it's best not to use it. She got to the gate and looked at her phone, Adrien is still at his fencing practice, guess that all of those running from being Ladybug and in gym classes are worth it.

She has her serious face ready and ringed the doorbell, a camera-like thing came out of the wall with a female voice. "Yes?"

"I need to speak to Mr. Agreste, there's something important he needs to know." While staring at the camera.

"And who are you if I may ask?"

"I'm one of Adrien's classmates, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I know what Mr. Agreste thinks of me." She continued.

"With what Lila Rossi told him, I have proof that she's lying." Pulling out her phone. "And that Adrien is not the son he raised him to be. So if you could let me in, I'll explain everything." And gave off an evil smirk that was seen on the camera.

**INSIDE THE MANSION**

Nathalie and Gabriel watched her through the camera on the computer and Gabriel caught that smirk. "Should I let her in?" Nathalie asked, "She's giving off something, I can feel it. Let her in, I need to see the proofs." Gabriel said, "Yes, sir." Nathalie said and she pressed the button that allows the front gate to open.

**OUTSIDE**

The gate opened and Marinette smiled. She walked through the yard and Nathalie opened the door when she was walking up. Marinette has to admit, the manor was beautiful, but she been here before as Ladybug and in disguises. "This way, follow me." Nathalie said as she walked with Marinette behind her. The plan was close to success, just one more step. Nathalie stopped and opened the door to reveal Gabriel standing in front of a large portrait who what Marinette assumed to be his wife.

"Thank you, Nathalie." Gabriel said as Nathalie nodded and closed the door. It was quiet for a while until he spoke.

"you said that you have proofs that Lila Rossi is lying and that my son is not who I raised him to be, correct?" Still staring at the portrait. "Yes, would you like to see them?" She asked, "Please." Gabriel turned around and Marinette walked up to the large screen and connected her phone to it. She pulled up a video and slid it on the big screen. The video has Lila and Adrien in it.

" _Lila, please stop hurting Marinette! She isn't what she used to be!_ " Adrien said to her on the video.

" _Don't you remember Adrien? I told your father that she's a bad influence on you! I had to keep her away._ " Lila smiled.

" _She's not a bad influence! Stop lying to my father!_ "

" _I know, but your father wants us to be together! He also had spoken about us getting married so I have to keep you safe!_ "

" _H-He spoke about that?_ "

" _Yes! He didn't want to tell you because he thought you overreact. He's still thinking about it but he said if I'm able to keep you safe until graduation, he'll approve the marriage. But don't tell him I told you okay?_ " The video shows Lila kissing his cheek and walking off. The camera moved back a bit but returned to its original position after a door closing.

" _Marriage? Marriage?!_ " Adrien spoke to himself and paced back and forth a bit until sighing. " _Alright father, I'll do it just as long she doesn't get akumatized._ " He turned and walked off the camera screen. The camera moved back and the screen turned black.

Marinette turned to Gabriel who has a shock expression on his face.

"I never spoke to her about marriage!" He steps back a bit. "I met madame Rossi a few times and I only spoke to her about keeping my son safe, not marriage.", "That means she's lying to him, and your son would do anything to avoid getting her akumatized. He told me to take the high road instead of exposing her." Marinette said as she pulled up another video and slid it on the screen. "This one was recorded secretly."

The video shows Marinette moving the phone in her locker until it was set up okay. She was pretending to be looking for something until Adrien appeared.

" _Marinette, I know what you're trying to do, but stop it! Lila isn't hurting anyone!_ " Adrien said a bit angrily.

" _Lila is already hurting me! She turned the entire class against me, took my job as a class representative, got me expelled, and I even have evidence of her breaking into my room and destroying my designs!_ " Marinette said to him in the video.

" _That still doesn't mean she's hurting you! Lila got akumatized a bunch of times and I don't want it happening again!_ "

" _Adrien, do you even care about the class and your friends?_ "

" _Of course I do!_ "

" _Do you want to see them get hurt by Lila's lies someday?_ "

Adrien froze for a bit, then responded, " _They're happy now with her, I don't want them to be disappointed by her! Just stop trying to expose her and leave her alone!_ " Adrien yelled at her and walked off. Marinette glared off-camera, then brought her hands up to her face and groaned, then reaching for the phone in her locker and shutting it off. Gabriel is even more shocked.

"With all that she had done to you, my son still won't defend you?" Marinette nodded, "My wife taught him to stand up for himself and other people but not for those reasons!"

Marinette showed him some more videos, of Lila breaking into her room, a video Chloe sent her of them writing cruel words on her desk, and a few Ladyblog interviews of Lila with comments saying she's lying and Alya replying to them to check their sources. There is one more left.

"This is the last one, this happened before I got expelled." Marinette said as the video shows her and Lila walking down the hallway, both of their voices are loud and clear that Gabriel can hear it.

" _I swore I'd make your life unbearable Marinette. Let's see how you get out of this one._ " Lila was seen smiling evilly.

" _I'm not falling in your trap, Lila!_ "

" _Too late, you already have!_ "

Lila walked down the stairs, sat down on the ground and started screaming in pain, Damocles came out, asked what's going on and that when Lila yelled that Marinette pushed her down the stairs. The screen turned black after that. "Where did you get this footage?" Gabriel asked as it looked like it's from the school security camera. "Let's just say that someone who is a dear friend of mine taught me how to get evidence and hide my phone better." Marinette wanted to smile but she had to hide it and posed normally.

Gabriel was at lost of words for a while until clearing his throat.

"I'm terribly sorry all of those happened to you madame Dupain-Cheng, especially with what my son is doing to you. I'll cut off contact with Lila if that makes you feel better." He wasn't lying, he felt stupid to have been fooled again by a teenage girl all because she wants Adrien to herself.

"You could do that, but there is something I want to ask."

"And what would that question be?"

"You see, I'm planning to do something to them. The only thing I need is your help, I know how much you despise them so that's why I went to you. Before you ask, no, I won't harm your son." Marinette explained and Gabriel was taken back a bit. "You knew how much I despised them?" She nodded, "Maybe I thought about you wrong. You seem useful." He smiled, "I still don't want you harming my son, but I will take him out and have him go back to homeschooling."

"That's fine by me. For what's my plan is...I figure that you would not like it so I'm thankful that I learned a secret about you." She had an evil smirk that he can clearly see, "And what would that secret be?" in a serious tone. "That you're Hawkmoth." smiling now.

Okay, now he is taken aback. "I-I don't know where you heard such rumors like that." stuttering and clearing his throat.

"I know you are. What you didn't know is that I've snuck into your home a few times and I noticed a lot of items here looked like a butterfly. Also, when Lila first arrived at Dupont, I've seen Adrien holding that superhero book. I know you will not like it but I lied to you. Adrien did have it, but Lila stole it from him. Thankfully when they weren't looking, I took it. When I heard that this book belongs to you, that made me think that maybe you're Hawkmoth, because who wants this book all about superheroes, unless they're learning their weakness and how to get their miraculous. I know you've been akumatized, but what've I learned is people who have the butterfly miraculous can akumatize themselves, so I'm guessing that's what you did."

Gabriel was surprised that she learned all of that. She snuck into the house before without him noticing, she can steal things and place them back or give it to someone without them suspecting her, she can lie good and better than Lila. Learning about the miraculous and found it all to be connected to him. With what she was giving off before she entered here, it was evilness and his miraculous was able to pick up on it.

"I'm surprised that you were able to figure it out, my son didn't. Did you learn why I was doing all of this?" He has to know, he can't let his secret be exposed to the world. "Unforently, I haven't. I do know that you're trying to get Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous for something big, but I wasn't able to figure it out, and I'm not going to ask you." Marinette said. Gabriel is right, she may be useful. He didn't like that she lied about the book, but at least she kept it safe and that she lied better than that Italian girl.

"So Mr. Agreste, you could work with me and help me get rid of all the students in my class, they won't ever find out that it was us, even Adrien won't find out." Holding out her hand.

"And what if I won't work with you?" He asks, "Then maybe I'll have the world find out that you're Hawkmoth. What will Adrien think of you when he finds out?" Marinette is eviler than Lila, but he hated the class his son was in for having him destroy Marinette's belongings, and Marinette hates it on the same level as him.

He made his decision, he'll work with her as long as she doesn't expose him or gets the police involved.

"Fine Marinette, I'll work with you but if the police somehow suspect us, I'm pinning everything on you." Gabriel said and shook her hand.

"Don't worry, they may get involved but I won't leave any evidence that directs to us."

"I'm still sorry for having those happening to you, is there anything you want me to do?"

"Just one. This morning, the entire class destroyed my project for my career, Adrien was involved too. The teacher is very strict with deadlines. I do have an idea for what to do but needed your help with it."

They discussed the plan and what she wants. Marinette is very happy that she got him to agree to it. Later on, it's almost time for her to go, but they planned that she'll be here at nighttime to plan every student's fate. Gabriel still doesn't want anything to happen to Adrien so he said he'll withdrawal him from school and have him stay in his room at night with his bodyguard at his door if he tries to get out. Marinette agrees with it.

She was able to get out of the house without Adrien noticing. Good thing it's Friday so the plan doesn't start until Monday. Getting home, she sees a note from her parents. Apparently one of their family members got ill so they left to take care of them and they will be back assuming in a few weeks. That the bakery is closed and left some money in case she wants to order takeout. Good things they're not going to be a problem to her.

Tikki tried multiple times to talk Marinette out of it, that killing them is not worth it and that she's going to get caught. Marinette said that she doesn't care anymore and that they deserve the pain. Tikki gave up and went inside the Miracle box.

It's time for them to get what they deserve, maybe she'll have the others to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sleep-deprived now.

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Thomas Astruc.


End file.
